La barba de Harry
by Afrodita1
Summary: -Voy a dejármela tan larga como la tenía Dumbledore -le dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos, divertido por la expresión furiosa de su novia. Hermione sabía que cuando a Harry se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, claro, a menos que fuera a medidas drásticas.


La barba de Harry

Allí estaba él. Con una barba de hace meses.

Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer para convencer a Harry de que se afeitara. Lo había intentado todo, besos, caricias, masajes, pero el chico no parecía querer ceder.

—Voy a dejármela tan larga como la tenía Dumbledore —le dijo cruzándose de brazos, divertido por la expresión furiosa de su novia.

Hermione sabía que cuando a Harry se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, claro, a menos que fuera a medidas drásticas.

La castaña le sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Crookshanks, provocando ronroneos de parte de este.

—Está bien Harry, tu ganas —le dijo y él la miró sorprendido negándose a creer que Hermione había aceptado su amada barba —. Pero...

El mago echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa, sabía que había una condición en aquellas bellas palabras.

—¿Pero? —le preguntó suspirando.

—Dejarán de haber besos —soltó la chica haciendo que Harry casi se cayera de la silla.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste Harry, dejarán de haber besos —dijo molesta por tener que repetir sus palabras.

—No puedes quitarme los besos —se quejó pasándose al sofá de la bruja. Hermione abrió un libro, decidida a dejar el tema cerrado —. Hermione... no seas malvada...

—Shh. Intento leer, Harry.

Hermione pasó las siguientes horas concentrada en su libro, mientras Harry intentaba convencerla, se rendía otra vez, caminaba por la sala, intentaba otra vez y luego se rendía una vez más. La bruja se mantuvo firme, aunque tuvo que soportar una sonrisa ante la seria preocupación de Harry por no poderla besar. Le gustó comprobar, que no era solo ella a la que le encantaban sus besos.

—Me rindo —se escuchó al anochecer y Hermione cerró su libro esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Te afeitaras? —le preguntó carraspeando, intentando retomar la seriedad.

—Sí, lo haré.

Harry se dirigió hacia el baño seguido por Hermione. Allí el chico le tendió la crema de afeitar.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? —bromeó haciéndola sonreír pícaramente otra vez.

—Encantada, Potter.

La castaña metió los dedos en la crema, y con las dos manos comenzó a masajear las mejillas del mago, en las partes en que la barba cubría su piel. Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutaba tanto que lo tocara que sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Debes dejar de sonreír! ¡Intento aplicarte la crema! —exclamó ella riéndose.

Harry abrió los ojos de repente, asustándola. —Dame un beso ahora.

Hermione soltó una carcajada cuando Harry la tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro dispuesto a besarla con toda la crema en la cara.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, apoyando sus manos manchadas en su pecho, intentando apartarlo.

—¿Acaso no me amas Mione? ¡Dame un beso! —exclamó haciendo puchero.

Harry realmente se veía gracioso con esa barba larga llena de crema de afeitar, solo le faltaba un traje rojo y un gorro con pompón para parecerse a _Santa Claus_.

—¡No te besaré así! ¡Me mancharé toda! —chilló cuando Harry se puso a solo un centímetro de su boca. Pero con esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro, el chico no parecía querer detenerse, quería ensuciarla...

Le dio un beso en la nariz, manchándole esta por completo, Hermione gritó al instante e intento zafarse, pero él la subió a horcajadas a él. Luego otro beso en la mejilla, luego en la otra, mientras Hermione lo miraba fingiendo estar muy enfadada.

—Nunca más voy a estar sin besarte, ni siquiera un segundo —le dijo él, rozando su nariz con la suya. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su boca, la verdad es que ella también se moría por besarlo de nuevo. Se le escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Tanto te gusta esta barba? —le preguntó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Harry se mordió el labio con una sonrisa.

—La verdad... sí —respondió pícaro, haciéndola reír.

—Puedes... Puedes quedártela si quieres... —murmuró perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la habían enamorado.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¿Sin condiciones?

—Sin condiciones.

El corazón de Hermione latía muy rápido como cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él y se preguntó si algún día dejaría de sentir todo aquello... Pero algo le decía que no. Que nunca dejaría de amar a su mejor amigo, novio y confidente.

—Te amo Harry —soltó, y luego no lo soportó más. Se acercó, sin importarle la crema de afeitar, o el hecho de que se mancharía tanto como él.

Harry le devolvió el beso, sintiéndose bien por volverla a sentir contra sus labios otra vez. No existía en el mundo mejor sensación.

Sus bocas permanecieron juntas, en un baile de lenguas y mordidas apasionadas, hasta que la respiración les falló hasta el punto de sentirse mareados. Al ver sus mejillas tan manchadas como las de él, Harry comenzó a tener un ataque de risa.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Hermione enojada por sus risas, pasándose la manga por la boca.

—Eres adorable —le susurró Harry volviendo a atacarla con besos hasta hacerla reír a ella también.

Al Elegido le encantaba la risa de Hermione. Y esperaba poder hacerla reír así hasta que el último diente se les cayera, porque era eso lo que Harry deseaba:

Amar a Hermione hasta el final.


End file.
